


Best Men

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Man Sam, Best man Gabriel, Cas and Dean's wedding, It's fucking adorable, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are finally getting married, but the two best men have never met each other. What happens when they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Men

    "I can't believe you're getting married, Dean," Sam said, adjusting his brother's tie. "Never thought you'd settle down."

    "Yeah, well, I never thought I'd meet someone like Cas," Dean smiled and sighed, seeing the look on Sam's face. "Listen, I wish Jess was here just as much as you do, but maybe it's time to start jumping back in the saddle. Find yourself a nice stallion to ride, if you catch my drift."

    "Oh my God, Dean," Sam chuckled and pushed his brother. "I get it, and we'll see. Do you need anything?"

"Could you go grab me a beer?" Dean asked. "Just to calm my nerves a bit."

    "Sure thing," Sam adjusted Dean's jacket a bit before pulling away. "S'what your best man is for, right?" He smiled sincerely and walked out the door, into the small hallway.

    Sam really was happy for his brother. Cas was a godsend, pulling Dean out of a dark place at a crucial period in his life. The man was practically an angel. As for Sam, he had someone he meant to spend the rest of his life with, but Jess had died in a house fire about a year ago. Sam had meant to propose the next week; even had the ring and everything. Dean was right, though. It was time to move on.

~~~~~~~~~~~

    "Gabriel, will you please calm down?" Cas sighed, checking his reflection in the mirror one last time. 

    "As the your best man, it is my duty--nay!--my  _privilege_ , to worry about stuff so you don't have to," the older man replied, giving Cas's butt a light smack as he crossed the room. "Now, do you need anything before I go make a mental note of all the attractive people on Dean's side?"

    Cas rolled his eyes. "Wine. White. Moscato, if they have it," he demanded.

    "If they don't have it, I'll run out and buy you a bottle," Gabriel promised, winking. "You wedding will be perfect and it will be all thanks to me."

    "GO," Cas ordered, pointing at the door. Gabriel obliged and went out the main door that connected to the reception hall. He made a beeline toward the bar as if on a mission from God to get that glass of wine for his brother, and maybe one for himself as well. Upon getting there, he slapped his hand on the table and opened his mouth to tell the bartender his order when--

    "Two bottles of El Sol, please."

    Gabriel turned to glare at the man who dare interrupt his ability to facilitate his brother's every need. "Um, excuse me, but I need two glasses of moscato," Gabriel gave the tall man a sarcastic smile. "Sorry, but it's for the groom."

    "The beer is for the other groom." Sam smirked and cocked an eyebrow. 

    "Well, to be sure he's not lying, better get that wine first," Gabriel suggested to the bartender, who kept standing still, not sure who he was more intimidated by. "C'mon, bucko. Let's pop that cork, so we can get this show on the road." Sam nodded at the bartender, who quickly got to opening the bottle of wine.

    "You must be Cas's best man," Sam held out a hand. "I'm Sam, Dean's best man and brother."

    "Gabriel." The shorter man put his hand in Sam's and shook it. The determination that clouded his vision before melted away and he finally took a good look at the man in front of him. A good, long look, considering how gorgeously tall Sam was. Gabriel's mind practically stopped, trying to comprehend how someone could be this goddamn attractive.

    "Um...Can I have my hand back?" Sam asked, pulling Gabriel out of his trance. Gabriel snapped his hand back and blushed a little, turning to grab the recently filled wine glasses on the bar. 

    "I, uh, I'll see you at the alter, I suppose," Gabriel mumbled, turning quickly and hurrying off to Cas's room.

    "Yeah, see you!" Sam called after him, leaning on the bar a bit. He sighed as he watched the man leave, biting his lip a little. Someone like that made getting over Jess seem like a real possibility. Sam heard the two bottles he had ordered being popped open and turned to grab them from the bartender. The bartender cocked his eyebrow and looked at the tip jar. Sam shot him a signature bitch face, but fished two dollars out of his pocket anyway to place in the jar before heading back to Dean's room.

~~~~~~~~~

    "CASTIEL NOVAK! Why didn't you tell me that Dean's brother was the hottest piece of ass of two legs?" Gabriel stormed in, handing Cas a glass of wine then downing his own.

    "I was a little preoccupied falling in love with my very-soon-to-be, future husband to notice how attractive his brother was," Cas explained, taking a sip of his wine.

    "How on earth did you NOT notice?" Gabriel dramatically fell onto the couch, and put his arm over his face. "My mind went completely blank and I made a complete fool of myself. I totally blew it. Maybe I can redeem myself at the reception..."

    "Do you mind not having a crisis about getting laid 15 minutes before my wedding?" Cas asked, adjusting his tie once more. 

    Gabriel snapped open his eyes and scrambled up off the couch. "Oh Christ, you're right. I'm sorry, Cassie," he said, smoothing out his suit. "You alright? No cold feet?"

    "No, I..." Cas looked down and smiled. "I know that Dean is the man I've been waiting to spend the rest of my life with." Gabriel wrapped his arms around his brother in a tight hug.

    "You're a romantic little shit and I'm gonna cry like a baby at this wedding, you dick," Gabriel laughed into Cas's shoulder and the groom laughed as well. A violin started playing a soft, romantic tune out in the reception hall and Cas took a deep breath. Gabriel pulled away and gave Cas a pat on the shoulder. 

    "I'll see you out there," Gabriel dusted Cas off a bit, then turned to head out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~

    Dean stood at the alter, his hands grasping at the hem of his suit jacket. Noticing his brother's nervousness, Sam leaned in behind Dean and whispered something in his ear. Dean's shoulders shook in silent laughter, but it relaxed him nonetheless. As Sam pulled away, his eyes flicked up to Gabriel, who was already staring at him intently. He smirked and Gabriel looked away, a blush rising on his cheeks. God, that was adorable.

    Suddenly the music changed, and all eyes turned to the end of the aisle. Cas stood there, beaming at Dean, a single rose in his hand. Sam heard Dean audibly gasp, and grinned. Cas made his way down the aisle, steadily walking as if a magnet was pulling him to the alter. Once he reached it, he handed Gabriel his rose and turned back to Dean. They clasped hands and each took a deep breath as the officiant started the ceremony.

~~~~~~~~~

    As planned, the ceremony went beautifully, Gabriel managing to cry only a little bit, and Sam having to wipe away a stray tear during Dean's vows. As Dean and Cas walked down the aisle, grinning like a pair of married idiots, chairs moved out of the way to make room for the reception. The music quickly turned upbeat and people started dancing almost immediately, laughing at the seamlessness of it all. 

    It was at this point that Gabriel took the opportunity to corner Sam at the bar, sliding up next to him. "I'll have a screwdriver, please," Gabriel ordered, his voice causing Sam to turn toward him. 

    "Well, hey there," Sam said, smiling at the golden haired man before taking a sip of his beer.

    "Sam, right?" Gabriel asked nonchalantly, pretending that the taller man's name wasn't permanently etched in his brain from their previous encounter. "Did you like the ceremony?"

    "Well, my brother is finally tied down. It's a relief," Sam chuckled, the bottle still close to his lips. "You?"

    "I uh," Gabriel sincerely tried not to focus on Sam's mouth, but God, it should be illegal. "Yeah, I'm, uh..." LIPS. "Glad Cas and Dean found each other." TONGUE TASTING THE BOTTLE. "It's really--Christ, you are so distracting."

    "What?"

    "You!" Gabriel blurted out. "You and your goddamn attractiveness are making me seem like a total idiot. I am completely ruining my chances with you and, I'll have you know, I'm fucking smooth as butter most of the time. You, however, are ruining years of carefully constructed confidence and suaveness, and I'm rambling but you catch my drift."

    Sam stared at the smaller man, mouth slightly open as he slowly lowered his bottle to the bar. Gabriel realized what he had just said and turned crimson, on the verge of passing out from embarrassment. He turned toward the bar and downed the screwdriver he had just ordered, slamming it back on the table when he was done. 

    "I'll take two shots of rum now," Gabriel ordered, burying his face in his hands. "Make them doubles."

    "Hey, woah," Sam stopped the bartender before he gave Gabriel alcohol poisoning. "Did you want to give me a chance to say something before you drink yourself blind?"

    "Don't even bother telling me you're straight. I'd rather live in my fantasy world where I could have had an inkling of a shot with you," Gabriel held out his hand to the bartender, anticipating a drink.

    Sam grabbed Gabriel's shoulders and forced him to turn. "Gabriel, stop." He ducked his head for a second then looked back up into the other man's golden eyes. "I'm not...Well, I'm half straight, I suppose. My mother was straight." Sam grinned at his joke while Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Okay, not funny. Long story short, I'm bi, and you're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. I assumed that there was no way  _I_  could have a chance with  _you_."

    "Wait, what?" Gabriel was dumbfounded. He must have already drank too much and blacked out and he was obviously dreaming while lying on the floor in the middle of Cas's wedding ruining it and Dean would kill him and--

    "I could barely keep my eyes off you the entire ceremony," Sam continued, snapping Gabriel back to reality. "All I could think of was, ah..." Sam blushed a little and licked his lips. "How much I wanted to drag you into the coat room the first chance I got."

    Gabriel's composure finally returned to him and he calmly pulled away from Sam. "Well then," Gabriel took a breath and smoothed his suit out a bit. "I'm going to go stand over there, pretending I have a coat, and you damn well better be over there in five minutes, tops, to drag me in and kiss me senseless." He turned on his heels and walked toward the coat room, heart pounding n his chest. 

    He barely had to wait a minute.

~~~~~~~~~~~

    "You look damn sharp, Sammy." Dean grinned as he adjusted Sam's tie, the same was his brother did for him three years earlier. "Gabriel better realize how freaking lucky he is to have you."

    "I think I'm the lucky one," Sam replied. He smiled softly and turned to look in the mirror. It was three years since he and Gabriel had met, made out in the coat room, and ended up sharing a bottle of wine and the night in Gabriel's hotel room. Two years since Sam had asked him to move in, and Gabriel showed up that night at his apartment with a moving truck. One year since Gabriel had dragged him all across the city in the pouring rain, and once they were soaked, standing in the middle of a park, got on one knee and proposed. It had been one year since Sam had said "yes".

    And today, he was saying "I do".


End file.
